Memories forgotten by the heart
by micky120
Summary: This's the sequel to Predictable. Horo cheated with Lyserg, Rens heart broken and opens Pandoras box finding the sister chain that connects Ren with an old friend. Is there any hope for Horo & Ren to be together again and who is this strange woman? Hiatus
1. The sister chain

**Okay so here's my new story, Memories forgotten by the heart. Long title I know but it goes well with the story. It's the sequel to Predictable. It's basically another RenHoro fic, with lots of sad stuff. Anyway this chapter is an introduction to the first main character, it's also quite short. I'll probably update after Wednesday. Enjoy.**

**Memories forgotten by the heart**

**Chappy 1- The sister chain-**

Ren sat looking at the bandages around his wrists, two days ago they were put there, for two days his life had had no meaning, and he lived on only because he had no means to stop it. He looked around his room; they had been in here seeking out any way of ending this pain and taking it from him. He looked at his closet wondering if the box was still in there. Ren moved to the closet opening it and looking towards the bottom, there it stood the black wooden box, his Pandora's Box.

Ren reached to the top of the closet his hands finding the small metal object, he placed it on top of the box, and dragged it towards his bed, he let back against it, pulling the box towards him. He picked up the small metal object and inserted it into the small hole; he turned it and heard the small click. He looked at the box. Should he open it? He had promised himself he wouldn't delve back into this part of his past. But when he had promised he had thought that he had his love, but that had been taken from him. Horo had taken his love and had pretended to return it, but had slept with Lyserg. If he had loved him he would have known that Ren needed someone who would be there when Ren needed them the most, someone who would make Ren feel safe when he felt scared of his past, someone he could trust, someone knew wouldn't let him down like every one in his life, someone to love.

Ren opened the box looking inside of it seeing all those little trinkets that reminded him of his father and all those things he'd make him do, the torture of his childhood. Ren looked up about to shut the box again but noticing the small doors in the lid, the doors with the Yin Yang symbol painted across them. Ren thought for a moment, he couldn't remember what was behind those doors. Ren opened the doors, seeing the silver chain with the black disc on it, the small star indent showing where the other piece should have been, _The sister chain_.

Ren pulled the chain out from its resting place remembering how he had got it. His oldest friend had given him the sister of the chain she could never be without, and told him that if he ever needed her she would be there for him. When those words were spoken was the last time he had seen her, holding the chain in his fist, a small tear rolled down his check, did everyone he needed desert him, do they say false promises, do they know of this pain in his heart? As the tear fell to the floor, the small blood red star that sat around its owners neck glowed sending a small burning pain through her, she placed her hand on the star, and looked towards the sky. "Ren?"


	2. The reunion

**Okay, second chapter another really short one. This chapter basically is introduction to the other main character and to set up for the next chapter. There's not much I like bout this chapter but I hope you like it. This chapter is for Ame because she wanted to read it. Enjoy.**

**Memories forgotten by the heart.**

**Chappy 2- The reunion-**

As she stood there, back to road facing this house, she sighed, her hand resting on the small star, it had guided her here but why would Ren be here? She sighed and looked at the small wooden plaque at the entrance, _Asakura_; she did not know anyone of this name. She was about to go ask the occupants if the shaman in question was here but a voice stopped her.

"Hey, can I help you?" She looked in the direction of the voice and thought her mind was playing games with her before she noticed the very small boy standing next to her; he was just in her line of vision as she stood around six foot and he stood around two foot six, her eyes fell on him.

"Erm you might… do you know who lives here?"

"Hai."

"Does a Tao live here?"

"Ren-kun." She smiled and touched the small chain. It didn't fail her as she first thought; it, as always, had brought her to the right place. She smiled at the small boy.

"Well that settles it then." She nodded and walk towards the house. The small boy called after her, but she didn't stop. Once she got to the door it opened and a girl stood there screaming at a boy. The boy was chucked outside and landed on the small boy, who had followed her towards the house, with a small ow.

"I said you have to train! I don't care what those bakas are doing!" the girl looked at her. "Yes?"

"Erm I'm looking for Ren."

"He's in there." The girl motioned to the inside of the house and turned back to the boy who had finally got up. "Yoh why are you still standing there? MOVE!" the boy jumped.

"Yes Anna!" she looked at them, shook her head and walked into the house. No wonder Ren needed her, these people were insane. She walked down the hall and heard voices, she walked towards the voices hope Rens was one of them. She opened the door; her eyes fell on two boys arguing.

"IT WAS YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT!!!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR IT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT REN! IVE ONLY BEEN HERE TWO WEEKS! NO ONE TOLD ME!" As he said the name Ren he pointed to someone. She gasped as she recognised the small boy. If it hadn't been for point that was his hair she would have thought they had been kidding. Ren looked pale and his arms had huge bandages which covered from his wrists to his elbows. As people heard he gasp they looked at her, all that was except Ren. She took slow steps towards her long-time-ago friend. She knelt in front of him and looked up into his eyes which were closed, tears running from them.

"Ren?" His eyes opened at the voice that seemed some what familiar. His eyes took in the face in front of him.

"Mia?" The face smiled. His silent tears were finally heard by the people in the room as he flung his arms around her neck, crying in her arms. After a brief amount of pain from the touch, she reopened her eyes and pulled him closer to her. The memories came flooding back, she knew what was wrong with him and she planned to fix it.


	3. Swords of realisation

**Okay so the chapter title will make no sense yet but it will when the next chapter is up. I'll write some of it during the week but I have lots of revision that needs to be done. I wrote half of this the other week but I needed to write the other half. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway you learn what Mia looks like in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Memories forgotten by the heart.**

**Chappy 3- Swords of realisation-**

Mia stood and looked at the sleeping Ren in front of her. He had brought her to his room and told her a story of what had supposedly happened. Horo and he had broken up and Horo had moved on, Horo being the boy with the spiky blue hair that had been arguing with the other boy, Lyserg. This, Mia already knew, she had seen it when Rens hands brushed her neck and where they were left when he broke down when he first saw her, Ren must not have realised this or she knew he would have had no choice but to tell her the full truth, how Horo had slept with Lyserg while still with Ren, and how Ren had found them in the bed together, how it tore him apart so much he felt that life was always going to hurt him, how he had planed to stop life, taking it away himself so that he needn't continue living. She walked to the door, careful not to wake him; she walked out and onto the landing closing the door gently behind her. She walked slowly down the stairs listening for voices. She heard the one she was listening for and followed it into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Horo sat talking to a boy with short brown hair and deep brown eyes, this was the boy that was chucked out of the house, Yoh, the girl had called him. As she entered the room the boys looked up at her. She looked deep into Horos eyes searching for any sign of sorrow, regret, guilt, anything that could make her turn around and think more fully about what she was going to do. She saw none, only confusion of who and why she was here. With a sigh she looked fully at Horo and said.

"You have caused great upset to Ren. You seem not to understand the fully extent of what you have done, but maybe when I have finished you will." She lifted her right hand towards the back of her neck, it found the hilt of the large sword that was concealed behind her trench coat and long hair, she pulled it from its sheath, took aim at Horo and swung. Horo moved but slightly too late, he yelped as the blade tore into his skin cutting deep into his arm sending blood to the floor, he stumbled against the sink and sent dishes crashing down.

Upstairs Ren heard the crash, waking him from his slumber, he looked around, Mia was nowhere in the room and he realised that she knew what had happened, she was downstairs no doubt making the noise as she tried to punish Horo, and possibly Lyserg, for the pain Ren was feeling. He jumped up from the bed, grabbing his Kwan Dao as he ran out the room, down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the kitchen door. Horo sat slumped against the wall while Mia fought to move Yoh out of the way so she could get to Horo and push the blade of the sword into Horos heart. She finally managed to move Yoh out of the way, Ren went to move to stop her but he only got half way into the room as she reached Horo, and if in slow motion he saw Mia go to swing the sword at Horo and Horo reach out and grab her bare ankle as in one last ditch attempt to pull her from her feet stopping her killing him, as soon as skin touched skin Mia let out a piercing scream, dropping her sword, holding her head as if a serge of enormous pain had swept through her body, she tried to pull her ankle away but Horo held on. She began shaking as the pain took hold of her whole body. Instinctively Ren ran to Horo pulling his hand away from Mia's ankle, breaking the hold he had of her, as soon as it was broken she fell, still holding her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Shakily she rocked trying to collect her thoughts, pushing out any others. Ren crawled over to her; he looked as she stopped shaking so much as she was before.

"Are you okay?" Mia nodded as the pain slowly subsided. Slowly and very shakily she got to her feet. She pulled off her trench coat and picked up the sword, replacing it in its sheath. Breathlessly she replied.

"You know I'll be fine, it's not as if it hasn't happened before." Ren looked at her; she looked just as she had when he last saw her those six years ago. Her long brown hair falling just below her shoulders, her figure tall and built to a size that wasn't quite skinny and wasn't quite large, her green eyes filled with knowing, the black silk ribbon that kept the sheath in place crossed her body from her left shoulder to her right hip, her skin would have been covered completely when wearing her trench coat, apart from her neck upward, where no covering could be given, her ankles and feet, where her missing boots would normally cover, and her fingers, which the gloves she wore didn't cover. On her now exposed arms were the tell-tale sign of the huge scars that covered every part of skin there. All of these measures she took to hide her skin were so that the only weakness the chain, which could clearly be seen around her neck, couldn't not be found, but Horo had still found that weakness, even though he hadn't realised there was a weakness to be found.

"Mia, I've never seen you that bad. What happened?" Mia looked at Horo closely. She turned her head to Ren but her eyes never left Horo.

"You know what happened." Rens eyes fell on Horo.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant." She interrupted. "I'm not going to tell you, if you know then wont need me to tell you, and if you don't, which I presume is the case for everyone bar his sister, then it's up to him to tell you. Even I should not know." Horo looked at both Mia and Ren in confusion.

"How did you know I had a sister? And what are you going on about telling people? Telling them what?" Mia turned and looked at Ren.

"Be a dear and go get a first aid kit." She smiled as Ren reluctantly went and fetched one. When he returned she took it off of him and helped Horo up and into a chair. She turned back to Ren. "Why don't you take your friend somewhere, me and Horo need to talk." Ren sighed.

"I'll be down the hall, if I hear anything I'll be in here in two seconds."

"Hey I'm not leaving Horo with her alone." Yoh finally said.

"My name is Mia, and would you feel better if Soubi wasn't here?" Yoh looked confused. Ren rolled his eyes.

"She's talking about the sword."

"She named the sword?!"

"Ok I've already said my names Mia." She reached for the ribbon near her shoulder and pulled it over her head. She passed the sword to Ren and went to say something but was stopped as Ren quickly said.

"I know, I know, damage it and die. Come on Yoh." They left the room and Mia began cleaning Horos wound. Horo looked at her, this was all so confusing. One minute she was trying to kill him the next she was helping him, all because he touched her, but that couldn't be right.

"Are you going to explain to me what happened?" Mai finished tending to the wound and stood up.

"Are you hungry? I'm staved. Let's go get something to eat, somewhere where no one will listen to our conversation." She smiled and even though Horo had never met her before he knew that what she said was law, and that meant that no way was he getting answers in this house.

"Ok, let's go."

**Mini authors note- if Mia is spelt anywhere in this 'Mai' I apologise. I kept writing it that way today for some reason.**


	4. The truth, The king of sprits

**Okay so a two part chapter, I didn't like the fact the chapter I wrote was really long so I split it, I'll update the second part tomorrow after my exam. I should update this regularly after my holiday next month as I'll have a lot of spare time dedicated to writing. In this chapter there is a lot of talk about religion and some things that can be said goes against beliefs, I know that but I'm not changing the whole story just because of that, if your offended easily don't read it, or read it and don't flame. Anyway enjoy.**

Memories forgotten by the heart.

**Chappy 4- The truth- the king of sprits-**

"So Horo tell me how much do you remember about that night?" Horo looked across the table at Mia. He still hadn't worked her out, she had tried to kill him but yet she was talking to him as if she had known him her whole life.

"You know what happened, Ren obviously told you, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to skewer me with that sword you have." She smiled.

"Yes I know what happened but that isn't what I asked. I asked what _you_ can remember." Horo sighed, arguing wouldn't get him anywhere, but he had a suspicion that this was part of a plan to kill him.

"Ok, I remember having an argument with Ren, I think it was because I was drunk… anyway I sat talking to Lyserg, then its all really fuzzy, cause all I know is there was sex but I didn't know who with till I woke up when Ren came in, then its all a blur." She looked at him, she then looked up at the ceiling, then she looked back at him with a glint in her eye that said she was going to kill someone. Horo shuffled back in his seat.

"Horo you still love Ren? And you'd do anything for him right?"

"Of cause I do!" Horo sighed. "You don't believe that do you? You think I can't love him, which means I wouldn't do anything for him, because I cheated on him."

"I believe you. I wanted to make sure because you're not going to like my suggestion that I'm about to give you." Horo looked at her intrigued.

"What's your suggestion?" she smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I know how Ren works and I have a plan but you have to fully agree to it before I tell you what my plan is because when I tell you you'll think I'm crazy." She looked at Horo and saw the sceptical look on his face; she looked at the table and leaned back placing her foot on the seat. "I know what you thinking. How can I trust her after she tried to kill me?"

"Well can you blame me? I don't even know you."

"True you don't, but I know you."

"You know nothing, only what Ren told you, and that couldn't have been much."

"Ren told me nothing, you told me everything."

"I haven't said anything to you about myself, the only thing you know is that I love Ren." She looked at him, deep into his eyes. He looked back at her and remembered what she had said before at Yohs. How she said she knew things she shouldn't, but what things? "You said earlier to Ren that you weren't going to tell him things, things you shouldn't know…" She closed her eyes, sighed and smiled. She opened her eyes at looked back at him.

"To know that you need to know the past, do you have a long time to listen to it?" Horo nodded. "Okay then, along time ago, humans and shamans lived as one, in one world with no conflict. They believed that there wasn't a god but there was a heaven and a hell, the reason they believed this was because the souls the shaman control had to be going somewhere and there was a man who could be classed as a god but lived on earth."

"Jesus?" Horo was very confused. She smiled and laughed.

"No, not Jesus, but the man could have been the idea for Jesus or there could have been a Jesus, no one will ever know that for certain. Anyway back to our man, this man was classed as a god because he had every power in the world, there was nothing he couldn't do, but he was still mortal, he still died. This man he saw into the future and saw a war, unknown to the humans, against them, led by a shaman who wished to destroy the humans."

"Hao…" Horo sat in shock, could Hao really be the shaman she was talking about? She smiled and continued.

"Maybe, but nothing is known for sure, only that the war will or has happened, the man saw this and on his death bed gave all his power to a pregnant woman, the baby girl which was born had all of his power, and when she died the power is past on to a new baby girl born that very instant. So his power is with the humans to protect them against the shaman, what he didn't see happening however is that when he died his sprit was still attached to this world so it stayed on this earth, with all his powers still intact."

"But he gave them to the child? And what happened to his ghost? I've never heard of one that's ultimately powerful."

"Yes but he only duplicated them, so there are two powers of that nature. And of course you've heard of him, you were in the shaman tournament, fighting for his sprit."

"You mean the king of sprits?"

"Yes. Anyway moving on, the king of sprits you know of but what happened to the other power, many humans now will never know of a power that great nor will they believe in it, religion is even short these days, beliefs are becoming part of the past. The power is dormant inside the girl until immense pain is put upon her, no one is ever put through that kind of pain naturally, it has to be brought upon her 'magically'."

"This is really stupid; the kind of pain that you're implying would kill any human."

"But the girl has the power to stop it, there for the body has no choice but to unlock those powers to keep living."

"Please say you don't believe this rubbish. This girl couldn't exist, she's made up." Mia laughed and looked straight into Horos eyes, a look of seriousness passed over her.

"But the power exists; you're looking right at it. It lies in me."


	5. The truth, Mias past

**Okay so I lied I didn't update this yesterday like I said but I'm updating it now. Ame pointed out that the last chapter was confusing so for her and anyone else who got confused I'll write the main points you should know at the end of the chapter. Anyway enjoy.**

Memories forgotten by the heart.

**Chappy 5- The truth- Mias past-**

Horo looked at her in shock. Her face said that she was not lying, but she had to be, she was too normal to have any kind of power.

"Are you crazy or something?" Again she laughed.

"I wish I was but I'm not. Do you wish for proof?" Horo nodded. "You have to understand a few things first then. My parents knew about my power and saw me as the devils child because of it."

"Devils child? But you said earlier humans don't believe that it exists, why did your parents believe it was in you?"

"When I was younger there was this terrorist attack in the school I was at, all of us were terrified, we thought we were going to die, yet somehow the teacher managed to get a gun off of one of the men and the men went to shoot him, I got in the way, stupid instinct you could say, the bullet went into my chest and would have killed me, but by some shear miracle the bullet vanished, my power destroyed it but yet my power never unlocked."

"Your parents saw you as a devil child because you survived?"

"Yeah, anyway they hated me and hoped I'd be taken back to hell. I hated my childhood until I met Soubi." Horo looked confused.

"Your sword?"

"No, my sword is named after Soubi. Soubi sort of adopted me, took me away from my parents. He knew I had to unlock my powers so he put a spell on me which meant that I could see people's pasts when I was near them. That in its self isn't too bad but you see their past: you feel their pain. Anyway we moved to China and gave me two chains before he cast the spell. The chains mean that I can't see peoples past unless I touch them when I am wearing them, it also works with one chain, which is why I only wear one." She held the chain out with her index finger. "However before Soubi could help me unlock my power he was taken somewhere, I heard he died but the sword is connected to him and it is not broken so he still lives somewhere. I left China in hope of finding him again, I never have but at least I found one person I have missed since that time. Ren knew me when I lived in China, before I left I gave the other half of my chain, it's connected to this one so if he needed me all he needed to do was hold the chain and think of me. That's how I came to be here."

"You say you know peoples pasts when you touch them… do you know mine?"

"You've had a bad childhood, just like Ren."

"No. Rens had it much worse."

"Ren had a bad past but he never lived in fear, you can't say that he's had worse when fear ruled your life."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. I don't need to ever go back there, I won't see them again until someone dies."

"True." Mia smiled. She broke the silence that had settled for a few minutes with a small question that had the power to change many lives. "So you know my past as I know yours, but do you trust me enough to agree fully to my plan?" Horo stared at the centre of the table, he had only known her a few hours yet something about her made him want to fully trust her and her judgement. Maybe it was the fact she had this incredible power, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't said anything about the past that haunted him so much, maybe it was something else but there was something. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Okay, what's your plan?"

**What you should know-**

**Horo cheated on Ren with Lyserg which caused Ren to slit his wrists,**

**Ren knows Mia from a long time ago when she and he lived in China,**

**Mia has a sword called Soubi. It's named after the man that took care of her as a child. It is also connected to him so it will break if he dies,**

**Horo can't remember much about the night he cheated,**

**There was a man who became the king of sprits. Before her died he duplicated his power and gave it to an unborn baby girl and the power is passed on when the girl dies.**

**To unlock the power the girl must go through an amount of pain that would kill a normal human.**

**Mia has this power, Soubi cast a spell on her so she can see people's pasts when she's near them unless she's wearing on of two chains. If she's wearing one then she only sees people's pasts when she touches them. Seeing many people's pasts at the same time would unlock her power,**

**Ren has one of the two chains. The chains are connected that's how Mia found him at the beginning as the chains are connected,**

**Mia has seen both Horo and Rens past. She says that Horo has had a worse past than Rens.**

**I think that is it… if not I'll let you work it out. Oh and thanks Ame for the good luck, though I still think I did really rubbish.**


	6. The beginning of something new

**Okay new chapter. A necessary new character in this chapter, also one reason for the title is explained, and just in case you don't pick it up I've explained it at the end of the story. Anyway Enjoy.**

Memories forgotten by the heart.

**Chappy 6- The beginning of something new-**

Horo sat on the bench at the train station. He looked out across the platform as another train passed by. He had been sitting there for thirty minutes waiting for a train, with someone he had never met on it.

"Ok can you please explain why we are here?" he turned to Mia as he said this. She smiled at him as the train pulled away.

"All in good time." Horo sighed. This is all he had gotten off of her since she had mysteriously rang him this morning telling him to leave the house with a big smile, saying if asked where he was going that they'd find out when he returned, and meet her here at the train station. Another train pulled in and he watched as a girl who looked slightly older than him walked towards them. Mia moved herself off of the wall she had been leaning against. The girl threw her arms around Mia almost knocking her back against the wall. The girl pulled away and said with a huge smile on her face.

"I've missed you Mia, where have you been? You suddenly vanish of the face of the planet for days and then ring me asking me to come here." Mia smiled and turned to Horo.

"Sutera this is Horo. Horo meet your new girlfriend." Horo smiled at Sutera until he heard the word 'girlfriend', when which his jaw dropped and her stared in shock at Mia. Sutera looked at Mia and said.

"When you said are you up for pretending you're a girlfriend for awhile, as part of one of your schemes no doubt, I had hoped I'd be yours for that while."

"I don't have 'schemes'. I have careful plans and that plan contains Horo and Ren, not me. Sorry but you agreed." Sutera sighed. Horo shook his head in an attempt to pull him from his shock, it didn't work as well as had hoped but it worked enough for Horo to question Mia.

"Why do I have a girlfriend? Aren't you trying to get me and Ren back together? I don't get how this will help!" Mia motioned to the bench behind Horo, he and Sutera sat and Mia stood in front of them.

"The first part of my plan is to get Ren to think you've moved on, put his guard about relationships back up. He'll begin to think all of his relationships are doomed to failure. I'll make him see yours wasn't without him realising, he'll get jealous and then we can move on in the plan and you can stop pretending you're together. That's why you need a girlfriend and as we want no more pain for anyone else we needed a neutral person who will stay neutral no matter what you do. That's why I picked Sutera, my lesbian friend."

"This won't work! Ren won't get jealous! He'll know we're not together as well; I can't just turn up with a girl I met out of nowhere. And what's the rest of your plan that you have yet to tell me? This plan contains me yet you only seem to tell me what I need to do."

"I have asked you to go out randomly for hours at a time so that when you tell everyone that you have a girlfriend and introduce her later it seems that you were with her, she won't have appeared from nowhere. As for the rest of the plan, I will tell you when it unfolds. As it will because my plans never fail." She smiled and turned, as she walked off she turned her head and said, "Get to know each other and in around two or three hours come back and you can introduce Sutera to everyone, oh and remember this will be our first meeting to." With that she walked out of the station. Horo sighed and turned to Sutera.

"So how did we meet?"

-----

"Guys I'm back and there's someone I want you to meet." Horo shouted as he walked through the door, Sutera right behind him. Horo took a deep breath and turned to walk in the living room, he felt Sutera grab his hand and entwine her fingers in his. In the back of his mind he wanted to pull his hand away, it felt so wrong, the last hand he held was Rens. He remembered clearly that moment, Ren was shouting at him for something Horo couldn't remember but he could tell Ren was angry as the Japanese language he understood turned slowly into the Chinese language which he could never quite grasp, tears began to fall from Rens eyes and Horo grabbed his hand and pulled him close, Ren stopped shouting and Horo kissed his tears away, Ren looked at him, eyes sparkling from the tears, he buried his head in Horos chest and uttered one word which Horo was privileged to hear, 'sorry'.

Horo blinked back the memory and walked into the living room, hand still held in Suteras. Yoh and Ren looked up at him, the other two occupants of the room made no acknowledgement that they were there. Horo looked at Ren and surprisingly saw a small hardly noticeable look of confusion cross his face. Horo smiled a fake smile and said,

"Guys, this is Sutera, my girlfriend." Sutera smiled and gave a shy wave as Horo introduced everyone in the room. "This is Yoh, Ren, Anna and Mia, who is Rens friend."

At the mention of her name Mia looked up and simply said "Yo" before returning to the book she was reading. Ren watched as Horo sat on the other sofa in the room, his girlfriend next to him. He looked at Horo who looked back at him, he looked away. He could feel the tears as he held them back, Horo had moved on, and yet he was stuck trying to let go. Ren could feel his eyes start to water as Yoh began to ask Horo about his relationship, Ren couldn't take it and left the room. As he did he didn't notice Mia smile to herself as he walked past her. Horo noticed it however and would have smiled to if he had not seen the tears in Rens eyes, Mias plan seemed to be working.

-----

Mia entered Rens room and closed the door. The Chinese shaman lay on the bed, buried in covers, looking out the window. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Rens tearstained face.

"Why are you crying? It ended long ago, and you made it clear that it could never happen again."

"It hurts though. It hurts so badly. He's with her and he seems happy but it hurts. The memories hurt."

"Memories?"

"Memories of us together, the last time he kissed me, the last time he held me. I want them to leave; I don't want to remember any more."

"They'll never leave Ren; maybe you should try to make new memories with someone new. First times not last times."

Ren continued to stare out the window. No one else would understand as Horo did. Horo would accept it when Ren would shout for no reason known to him; he would stand and take it because he knew Ren needed to shout at someone to let out his frustrations. Ren shouted at Horo because he loved him and longed not to, yet his heart would not give up, it wanted to love. Horo had held him close when he had cried, even though he didn't realise he was the cause. That it was because he had, at that moment, accepted that he loved Horo and that it scared him more than anything else. He had kissed him and let him cry, he didn't comment like anyone else would when he had apologised either, he just held Ren until Ren wanted to move. And this memory hurt the most because the next day Ren had cried because Horo had cheated and it broke his heart, and the love he had only just accepted haunted him, even to this day.

**The two memories given in this chapter are the same. This just shows the link between Ren and Horo.**

**Ren states the memory hurts, it's a sad memory for him because he admits to himself he loves Horo but is hurt a day later. This helps show how much damage Horo did to Ren.**

**The title 'Memories forgotten by the heart' links to how Ren wishes to forget his memories that he has with Horo because it hurts as it shows how much he loves Horo. This isn't the main reason why it is called this but I'll explain that reason when we get there.**


	7. Peach

**Okay chapter 7, I was going to carry this on but I though 3 pages was long enough. This chapter is very jumpy and very little is explained, but it'll be explained next chapter, which I will try to write and upload before I go on holiday, I don't want to just leave it like it is, its confusing. Anyway important character stupid name, very important though. Erm nothing else to say I don't think so enjoy.**

Memories forgotten by the heart.

**Chappy 7- Peach-**

Eight weeks had past and Ren had slipped in to a small depression. He would lock him self in his room, 'to train' is what he would tell anyone that would ask and everyone believed him, that was always like Ren, training for no reason. Mia had known instantly that he was not training but avoiding the world and Horo gradually picked up on it too when Ren wouldn't even look at him. Horo hurt because of this, was this what one night he could barely remember did, not only his relationship but his friendship too? He wished to also lock himself away but Mia had told him not to and to act fine. When Horo disobeyed and locked himself in his room Mia took it upon her self to climb up the wall and through the window, sword in hand, and threaten Horo that if he didn't do as she had instructed, like he agreed, then she would use Soubi to create serious damage that would in no means kill him but seriously effect his pride. Horo had guessed what she had meant but did not want to find out for sure.

Sutera had settled in to the house, she apparently was staying with Horo until they found a new place to live of there own, and only Mia knew otherwise. She wanted the fake relationship to look serious, it had to or her plan would not work, anyone can seek comfort in another's arms after a break up. This need to look like Horo and Sutera were in love, otherwise Ren may not think Horo had moved on, and if he didn't think that then her plan was doomed, and the relationship that could still be rekindled would be forever gone, never to be again.

It was the morning and Mia as usual was sitting against the sofa reading, Soubi positioned next to her. Horo was 'flirting' with Sutera as for once they weren't the only three in the room, Ren was also there, emerged from his room on Mias guidance. Ren kept his eyes down not wanting to look or hear the site in front of him. Mia had picked up on this and waited for the right moment to strike with the last stage of her plan. When Sutera and Horo were deep in conversation she pulled herself on the sofa next to Ren. She took a deep breath this was it all or nothing and it lay all in the fate of her acting skills.

"He's moved on Ren, isn't it about time you did?" Ren looked at her.

"It's hard to let go."

"But you know you should."

"Hai… I should."

"Maybe if you had someone new?" Mia felt so weird, dropping hints that she liked Ren, the closest person she had to a best friend since Soubi, even if the feelings she was showing were fake. Ren seemed not to pick up the hints.

"Maybe but there is no one." Mia leaned forward slightly.

"Maybe there is but you just haven't realised it yet." If it would not have been obvious she would have taken a deep breath before she leaned in close enough to kiss Ren, and she hoped this worked. Ren pushed her away before their lips met, and she would have breathed a sigh of relief had she not lost balance and fell off the sofa, drawing Horos and Suteras attention in. Ren stood up to leave and Mia pulled his ankle and put her head down so no one could see her face, this was for two reasons, one so Ren thought she was upset, and two to stop herself from laughing at Ren who fell flat on his face. Ren looked back at her.

"Why Ren? Why do you not want to give up? Why can't you let go? Why can't you see that I love you? Why can't you love me back? Why do you reject me? Why Ren? Why?" Mia began to shake and Ren thought she was crying, but in fact she was trying to stop laughing at the stupidity of what she just said.

"Mia, I… I…" Ren tried to find words to say back, he could not say the truth. Mia got up, covering her face, sounding if she was about to cry, she ran past Ren and towards the door, he had to say the truth it was the only way, she would understand.

"Mia… I can't… I still… love Horo…" He closed his eyes, he heard it, he heard it in his own voice for the first time. He opened his eyes; Mia stopped and turned slowly a grin on her face, no tears from her eyes, and quietly said.

"Oh really?" Rens face dropped and he knew what she had done. He had been tricked into saying it, and what made it worse she had tricked him when Horo was in the room. Ren heard Horo with shock in his voice say.

"You… You love me?" Mia smiled at Ren.

"I was shocked this worked so easily. I thought you'd realise I knew you loved Horo from your memories." Sutera looked at Horo, and the stupid look on his face, she was glad she didn't have to pretend anymore, she looked back at Mia about to ask if she was needed here anymore but her eyes flew back to the door when she saw the figure there. Her face dropped and the figure motioned not to say anything, like hell she wasn't.

"Mia." Her name was ignored as a small argument between her and Ren began. "Mia!" the figure dropped to his knees and crawled around the sofa as not to be seen. He reached the other end and reached for Soubi, but he couldn't quite reach it without being seen. "MIA!" this time Sutera shouted her name and Mia turned with a look of annoyance.

"What?!" the figure took the chance, grabbed the sword and stood up. Mia noticed the sudden movement and turned to look. Her face dropped and a glint of anger sprung to her eyes. "You!"

"Now Mia I…." he was cut off as Mia's anger was known.

"You fucking bastard!" she looked to were Soubi was and then looked back to the figure who held the sword in his hand, Ren moved so he was not in-between them.

"You can tell she's going to go nuts to?" Sutera asked Ren and he nodded in reply as Mia said with menace in her voice.

"Give me Soubi now!"

"Do you think I let you have something you could kill me with? I'm not here to fight, I only want to talk. I'm not leaving until we do. I mean it took me weeks to find you after you vanished off the face of the planet." Horo blinked and turned to Sutera.

"Isn't that what you said to her too?" Sutera smiled and nodded.

"How dare you! How can you say anything about me leaving?! You vanished for three years! All I had was that letter you left me! You sent nothing! Nothing! So don't you dare moan to me!"

"That's what I'm here to talk about! Please Mia! I thought you of all people would understand."

"Me? Understand? I can understand that you left me for three years and never said one word, you could have been dead or worse."

"What's worse than death?" Sutera thought out loud and Mia turned to her and began to say something before she stopped. She looked just behind her and then made a move, jumping over the sofa in-between Horo and Sutera. The figure noticed where she was looking and swore moving forward slightly and suddenly putting the sword up above his head. A bang was heard and a large spear like object hit the sword. Sutera and Horo flinched as the metal pole only just missed them. Sutera looked at Horo and said "Move!" Horo looked at her blankly and she moved off the sofa, he felt someone pull him off the sofa and Mia kicked it so she could walk over it. The figure moved and Mia moved away from him, Rens Kwan doe still held out in front of her, hoping to get to the door and leave. The figure noticed this and moved slightly so she moved and backed into the wall. He got as close as he could and put Soubi down and stood in front of the Kwan doe.

"Is this the only way?" He looked at Mia and even though her face stayed emotionless her hands began to tremble.

"Yes." He looked at the at the Kwan doe and looked back at Mia. He went to walk towards her and if she had not screamed "No!" and pulled the Kwan doe away then he would have walked right into it. Mias face finally broke and tears fell from her eyes. The figure pulled her close to him, careful not to let skin touch skin.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, you were right. More than you know." She looked into his eyes and moved closer to his face; just before she was close enough to kiss him he moved his head slightly backwards. She moved again and this time he moved so there lips met. She pulled back moments later as the memories caused a burning pain in her veins, like they contained fire not blood. The immense pain caused her to black out and she collapsed in his arms. He swore as he noticed she had fainted; he picked her up and placed her gently on the sofa.

"Bloody hell. What have you been doing for the past three years?" Sutera looked at him.

"Finding my past."

"Please tell me you found it."

"No, not even close. Though I must have done terrible things. Everyone hates me." Ren looked in confusion, he turned to Sutera.

"Wait, you know him? And he knows her? Does that mean that you are here as part of a plan that she created?" Sutera smiled.

"Yup, you can have your lover back, he's to male for my liking… and I'm quite sure I'm to female for him."

"I'm going to kill her… And who exactly are you?"

"Me? Or him?"

"Both of you would be nice."

"I'm who I was introduced to you as minus the Horos girlfriend thing, I don't do guys only girls." The figure turned from picking the sofa back up from when Mia knocked it on the floor.

"I am Peach; I suppose you could say I'm Mias ex."


	8. Forgiveness

**YAY! I finished the hardest chapter… well the end chapter is always the hardest but yeah… Anyway thinks are explained… Slightly… This chapter may seem jumpy towards the end but it suddenly went in a different direction to where it was heading… Only a small change though. The end will be the same. Anyway I'm tired and need sleep, sorry for those you've been waiting for this and enjoy!**

Memories forgotten by the heart.

**Chappy 8- Forgiveness-**

The room was silent; Choco, Yoh and Manta had joined the group in the living room. Anna had heard the noise earlier and had sent Yoh and Manta to find out what was going on and to stop it what ever it was, Choco had also wondered about the noise. They had wanted to know what was going on and Ren had told them in brief. He sat on the floor away from Horo who sat on the sofa next to Manta, Choco and Sutera, Yoh stood next to the sofa. On the other sofa Mia still lay unconscious, Peach lent against it.

"So basically Mia has some magically powers, came here to see Ren and concocted some plan to get you two back together, which involved Sutera, who isn't Horos girlfriend?" Manta summed up what Ren had told them and then directed his next question to Peach. "So if that's true why are you here?" Peach smiled.

"I am here to see Mia."

"Yes well we've got that far but you still haven't explained anything." Ren snapped back at him, everyone could tell he was close to breaking point with this, and everyone was keeping there distance because of it, all except Peach who either didn't pick up on Rens anger or didn't care.

"What is there to explain? I left for three years and now I've come back."

"You left? Why? You said something about finding your past, care to explain?"

"I can't remember anything from about five, maybe six years ago. I went to see if I could find anything out about my past."

"You can't remember anything? But you told us you name… which is strange, I wouldn't want to find anything out if I had a name like Peach… what was your mum called Plum?" Choco piped up.

"I don't know my real name; the woman who found me gave me the name Peach because she found me under a peach tree." Choco went to say something back; no doubt some stupid joke that would get him beat up by Ren or Horo, but at that moment Mia stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey… Are you alright?" Mia blinked at Peach and smiled pulling him close and kissing him, she pulled back with a small look of pain on her face which soon passed.

"How long have I been out?"

"About half an hour. Does that kiss mean I'm forgiven for my leaving?"

"Depends what you do to make it up to me." Mia sat up and Peach smiled the first genuine smile since he had got there. Mia turned to Ren. "You know you really should make up with Horo, when you understand the full situation things become much clearer."

"Situation? He cheated on me, which is all I need to understand."

"Suit yourself. Horo I tried its up to you now. Anyway Peach come on we have stuff to discuss." She got up and left and Peach ran after her. Sutera looked after them both.

"She knows something you don't about the night Horo cheated on you. What happened then Horo?"

"I don't know. Like I said to her it's all fuzzy."

"Then she knows the fuzzy bits… I wonder what it is; it has to be something big surely… she doesn't forgive easily…"

-----

Mia sat on the bench in the small park like area and looked out towards the sky, Peach sat next to her, his eyes never leaving her.

"You're beautiful." Mia turned, smiled and laughed. Her hand subconsciously went to her arms.

"Sure I'm a really thing of beauty." The sarcastic tone rang in his ears; he pulled her hand away from her arm and shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around her. Their eyes met.

"You are. What is it you wanted to 'discuss'?"

"Did you believe her?"

"Believe who?"

"Kyasurin!"

"Oh right… look Mia it doesn't matter can we just forget about it please?"

"No! Do you believe her?" Peach broke their eye contact and Mia knew that he believed her. "Peach, you can't honestly believe a word she said? None of it was true."

"Yes it was. All of it was. You know it was. I still remember the first time you touched me, that look on your face. The fear, the hurt… the disgust… it's everywhere I go; that look… how can what she says not be true?" Mia turned her head away.

"I know now, what I thought back then is wrong, you're not that person. Not now, not ever again." Mia turned back and tears shone in her eyes. "I love you! If what she said was true then why would I? I wouldn't! But I do… so much and that's why it hurts that you believe her."

"Mia… Please don't cry…"

"How can I not? You believe that your existence is worthless and that there is nothing in this world that could ever give your life meaning… That you should die and rid the world of the sin that is your life? How can I not feel pain when you think that? Is all you came here for was to seek my forgiveness? Do I not matter to you any more? Do…"

"Hey! You know you mean everything to me!"

"Then why? Why?! You believe her yet you say that? You can not have both!" She stood and looked at him, the silence cut deep into both of them, ripping at both their hearts. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the sadness and hurt that once filled them was gone and only a void of unreadable emotions stood in their place. "Clearly all you came here for was my forgiveness for your leaving… But maybe that should never be given and that you should walk out of my life once more… and this time please don't concern yourself with coming back… It is best for both of us if you don't…" She turned and walked back toward the house leaving Peach to reflect upon her words.


	9. Returns

**Yush! Its finished!! After two months it is finished!! YAY! All four-ish chapters after this are pretty easy to write so this will hopefully be complete by the end of next month. Credit for inspiration to write goes to- First part and first paragraph of second, strife-lover – rest of second part up till tree bit, Ame – rest goes to my best friend and boredom. Anyway Enjoy! **

**Oh and answer to review, I've read the Loveless manga and yes Soubi is named after Soubi.**

Memories forgotten by the heart.

**Chapter 9- Returns-**

Mia sighed. Her life only seemed like endless sadness. Her parents hated her, for something she could not control. Soubi, the only person who she considered family, had vanished, no trace or hope of finding him. Now she had lost the only person she would and could ever truly love.

As Mia walked her senses clicked and she knew she was being watched. Keeping her eyes ahead as not to scare her 'stalker' she walked towards the nearest fork in the path and turned her eyes flicking towards a tree, sure enough the dark figure sat amongst the branches, long hair flowing. She smirked as she left his view. This could be interesting if he showed his face.

-----

Mia lay on the roof, not visible from the front of the house. She was watching Ren, who lay watching the stars in the middle of the grass. Horo walked towards him and sat down. Mia could not hear what was being said but smiled anyway. Ren did not look sad or hurt. Maybe, just maybe there was hope for their relationship to bloom once more. Her smile faded when she saw the same dark figure, in the tree at the bottom of the garden, which had been watching her earlier that day. She looked back at Ren and decided that he needed to know the truth of what happened that night.

She jumped down from the roof, her agility had always been more than an average human, she suspected it had something to do with her power. She landed on her feet and crept around the house towards the tree, keeping in the shadows. Luckily when she got to the tree none of the three people outside had noticed her presence, the figure was too engrossed in Ren, and Ren himself was to busy with Horo to notice Mia or the figure.

Mia smiled, this had all been too easy, something was bound to give, but she wouldn't let that happen just yet. She drew Soubi and positioned herself so she could strike the tree enough to nock the figure form it.

"Fore!" she screamed as she sung Soubi at the tree. The figure noticed too late and fell from the tree. She ripped Soubi back out and stabbed the ground next to the fallen figure. "So nice of you to join us, I was wondering when you'd show your face."

Ren and Horo came towards Mia and the figure after only noticing them when Mia screamed. Ren looked at her with confusion, "Who the…" His voice faltered once he recognised the figure on the floor. "Hao?!" Hao looked up at Ren then back to Mia and growled. He flung himself forward so Mia jumped backwards then ran backwards in a vain attempt to get away, but Mia ripped Soubi from the ground and stabbed Hao through the back until it would go no further. Hao gripped the blade protruding from his chest and hissed.

"Now now, you don't want to leave without saying hello to your brother do you?" Mia smiled and stepped forward causing Hao to also step forward. "Come along we don't want to keep him waiting." She carried on walking pushing Hao forward, he hissed in response. Mia turned her head and called back to Ren and Horo. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Horo and Ren followed Mia into the living room. Yoh, Lyserg and Choco instinctively jumped up when Hao and Mia entered the room, Anna's eyes widened and she slowly got to her feet. Mia stopped in the middle of the room and then very forcibly pulled Soubi from Hao. He hissed and swore and then fell to his knees. Mia just smiled like this was an everyday occurrence. Anna turned to Mia.

"Why is he here? Yoh killed him." Mia smiled and looked at Anna if she had asked the most obvious question ever.

"I know."

"That's not an answer Mia!" Ren was on edge and Mia could tell he wasn't happy that Hao was here. Mia looked at Hao, still on his knees, bleeding, who was looking back at her.

"Oh dear, Ren doesn't seem happy to see you. Poor you." Hao growled in response.

"Mia! Tell us why he's here!"

"Ren, I thought that was obvious."

"Obvious! He's DEAD!!"

"We've established that."

"Then why is he living?!"

"He's not."

"He's blatantly living! I mean he's bleeding all over the carpet!"

"So he is… But he is dead."

"How can he be DEAD if he's BLEEDING in front of us?!"

"Simple because Yoh isn't bleeding in front of us." Everyone now looked confused, except for Ren who seemed to be on the verge of cracking.

"WHAT?" Mia sighed.

"Well it's quite simple. Hao is dead but is 'alive' because half of his soul is still connected to this world, until the other half of his soul, which is to say Yoh, dies then his soul can not pass on and reform, therefore he is trapped inside his human body until that day comes. God you're all stupid." At this point Ren cracked and punched the wall, creating a small hole. Mia looked back at Hao. "See now you made him angry."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Now that's the biggest lie I've ever heard, short of what Peach says."

"What do you know? Nothing. That I tried to create a shaman kingdom? That's nothing, your just some stupid little girl."

"Excuse you, but I'm six foot, that's hardly little. And I know plenty! Shall I astound you with my knowledge? I think I shall." Mia coughed; Ren could tell she was taking the mic just to annoy Hao.

"Where shall I start? Ah yes lets start with the night Horo and Lyserg slept together." Everyone, except Ren, now looked at her with wide eyes. They all knew that was a touchy subject around Ren. "On that night," She continued ignoring the faces. "You decided that enough was enough and that Ren should be yours. So you sneaked into this house drugged Horo so he had no clue what he was doing, or who he was seeing, got him to think it would be a good idea to sleep with Ren, who now looks exactly like Lyserg, so that he would go flirt with him, then because Lyserg didn't know that he was with Ren or didn't care because he's completely in love with someone he cant have, and wants to get laid, slept with Horo. Ren then found them both and well everyone knows the rest." Mia looked round at all the shocked, or masked in Ren and Horos case, faces. She smiled again. "Can I take the silence as I've astounded you and that I was right?"

Lyserg decided he should break the silence.

"So Hao likes Ren? And was one cause of Ren and Horos break up? How do you know all this?"

"Yes, yes and Horo told me."

"Horo told you?"

"Yes."

"How? Horos said he doesn't remember half of that night."

"Memories are difficult to keep track off, but you remember everything to an extent."

"Care to explain?" Mia sighed, she hated this subject.

"Your memories are like a book in two different languages. One language you know and understand, the memories you remember. The other is an old language you once knew but can't quite grasp anymore, the memories you don't remember. The majority of the book is in this old language. Your brain will remember it you wont. Understand?"

"Yes, I think but that doesn't explain how Horo told you." Mia shrugged.

"I know the old language."

"I don't quite…" Lyserg started but was cut off by Ren, who had snapped again.

"She sees people's memories when she touches them! That's how she knows!" Ren turned to Mia. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"You didn't even try!"

"Ren if I turned round and told you a dead person was the cause of your pain, you'd ask me if I'd killed Horo." Hao decided to use what Mia said to his advantage.

"You know Ren she's right Horo is the cause of your…" Haos sentence was cut of by a groan of pain as Mia had pushed Soubi through unhealed skin.

"I didn't say you could talk, and I never said you could lie!"

"He's not lying. It makes no difference, I still slept with Lyserg." Everyone turned to Horo. He met no ones eyes as he turned and walked out of the room. Mia went to shout after him but Ren got there first following him out the room. Mia smiled.

"Looks like your plan didn't work."

"That's you're fault. I'll get you back for it!" With that Hao pulled himself from Soubi and walked to the door.

"How's that then?"

"I'll make your life a living hell!" He shouted back as he left.

"Good luck with that! It already is!" She screamed after him, whether or not he heard it she did not care.

-----

Ren knocked on Horos door but there was no answer. Ren walked in anyway he had only just seen Horo come into his room and wanted to tell him what he had said wasn't one hundred percent true. Horo sat on the window sill, one leg on, one leg off. Ren walked a bit further into the room.

"Horo?" Horo turned his head towards Ren, hurt filled his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Horo I just wanted to say that what you said was wrong."

"How was it? You can't honestly say that I didn't hurt you by sleeping with Lyserg."

"Well… No… But…"

"Then it's not wrong then, is it?"

"No but…"

"See he's right."

"Horo please…" Horo sighed. "I don't blame you for sleeping with him." Horo tilled his head.

"What?" He moved closer to Ren.

"I don't blame you. I know it doesn't change anything but I don't blame you any more." Horo pulled Ren into a hug and kissed him. Ren pulled away, but stayed in Horos arms.

"Horo…"

"I know… nothing changes. I just hated the fact the last person I kissed wasn't you. Sorry." Ren put his head on Horos shoulder. Horo felt Ren begin to shake and felt the tears on his shoulder. Horo just stood there holding Ren, wishing it wasn't like this.


End file.
